


A Warm Welcome Home

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: He just missed you is all.Another tumblr request. Please read tags.





	A Warm Welcome Home

He’d dragged you to his room after you got back from your last mission. Immediately kissing you roughly while he pressed you up against the door when it closed behind you.

You break the kiss and try to push him away, saying how you were too tired from the last mission and just wanted to shower and take a nap. He doesn’t budge and continues kissing you, slowly moving down to your neck to bite and suck at the sensitive skin, adding more marks to the ones you just brought home.

“Relax. You don’t even have to do anything. I’ll take care of it.”

You weren’t in the mood and try to push him off again. When that doesn’t work, you opt for biting his shoulder, hoping he’ll back off. All it does is spur him on even more as Jesse growls in your neck. 

“How about we put that mouth of yours to good use,” he says while pushing down hard on your shoulders, forcing you to your knees. He knows you’re too tired to fight back as he keeps one hand in your hair and the other one works to unbutton his pants. His already half-erect cock pops out, a couple of inches away from your face. You close your mouth and try to shake your head, your nails digging into his thighs.

“Come one now, darlin. You know the drill. Open up.” Jesse demanded, and when you still refused to open your mouth, he moved the hand tangled in your hair to pinch your nose shut. Now you’re in a predicament. 

“You gotta open up to breath one way or another unless you want a repeat incident of last time.”

You shudder at the threat and feel a phantom pain shoot from your core from the last time you tried to be stubborn. Eventually, your need for air overtook your senses, and you gasped for air. Jesse took that opportunity to shove his cock into your warm mouth, ceasing your ability to breathe yet again. You try and yell and that only urges on more as he lets out a loud groan and pushes his cock to the back of your throat, making you gag. He lets go of your nose and moves his hand back into your hair.

He doesn’t start off slow. He never does. He loves the feeling of you gagging around him. Spit and drool covering his cock and dripping down your chin while he thrusts himself deeper into your mouth. Pushing your head all the way down to his base and laughing when you whine around him as his pubic hairs tickle your nose.  
“God, ya sound so good around my cock,” Jesse says as he lets go of your hair, pushing your head back against the wall, and revels in the sounds of pain as your head hits the door again and again. Suddenly he pulls all the way out, grabbing your chin and forces you to look up at him. He rests the tip of his cock against your bottom lip as he stares down at you with half lidded eyes and moans loudly at the sight of you.

Your face is flushed and red, eyes puffy as tears stream down your face, and your tangled hair sticks out in every which way. He takes his cock and taps your mouth hard, irritating your already swollen lips.

“Babydoll, tell me. How badly do you want my cock?” He says while rubbing his precum around your mouth. You don’t respond as you close your eyes as more tears come out. That only earns your a hard pop on your cheek from his cock. You glare back up at him, not helping the pout that forms on your face. His cock taps against your lips once more, “open up.”

Doing as instructed, Jesse wastes no time dominating the back of your throat again. You can barely hear his grunts over the sound of your spit consuming his cock, forcing loud and vulgar sounds from your mouth. You almost missed what he said when he slapped your face, at least this time it was with his hand, “I said tell me how badly you missed my cock while you were gone.”

You furrow your eyebrows at him as he picks up his pace.

“Tell me.”

You try to protest and tell him that you don’t want this, but all you get is a hearty laugh from him that you can feel in the back of your throat.

“I didn’t quite catch that. What did ya say?” 

He’s back to having your body pressed up against the door, leaving you no room to move as pain shoots through your head. You groan in pain which does have him ease up on you, only to go back to pulling your hair, and holding you against him as he asks you more persistent questions knowing that you can’t answer.

Jesse’s thrusts became more erratic as his questions taper off into grunts and moans. You hold on to this thighs when he presses your face against his pelvis again. He groans out your name as he comes in your throat, his cock twitching in your mouth as he empties himself. He slowly pulls you back as his hips spasm, making sure that every last drop of him is inside you.

“Don’t swallow just yet,” he says as he finally pulls all the way out, “Look at me. Mouth open.”

Begrudgingly you open your mouth, and he sticks two of his fingers in your mouth and swirls his seed inside, making sure that every bit of his seed coated your tongue. You can't help but cringe as the salty taste envelopes you. He wipes his fingers in your hair and orders you to swallow. You do, and the jelly-like texture almost causes you to gag again. 

He tucks himself back in as he helps you up off the floor, catching you when your knees buckles underneath. You look away as more tears stream down your cheeks, humiliated at the experience, it takes all your strength not to yell while he picks you up. It’s not like you could with the numbness in your throat. He places a kiss on your forehead as he carries you to his bedroom.

“Now, you were saying you wanted a shower?”


End file.
